The Potions Accident
by bananapeppers
Summary: A potions accident left Hermione as a five year old, leaving Draco to care for her. No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's P.O.V.

I had agreed to help Neville in potions during summer break. We was in the empty potions room, studying a sixth year potion, which should've been easy, with us seventh years. I practically did all the work, with him just dropping then in the cauldron, but that was dangerous enough.

This was a dangerous potion, and I carefully watched him, knowing his past in class. There was many times when I stopped him from adding a extra ingredient. "Neville!" I shouted, right before he could add the chopped locust wings.

"I'm sorry 'Mione I wasn't paying any attention." He kept apologizing, which only made matters worse.

"It's okay, just forget it."

After that, I turned to look at the directions, when I heard a explosion. The last thing I saw was Neville's shocked expression before I blacked out.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

I was still in shock over becoming Head Boy. When I was called up to the Headmaster's office, I was sure it was because it was a mistake.

I reluctantly opened the door to Dumbledore's office. "Oh, Mr. Malfoy, I've been waiting for you," he smiled, "Care for a lemon drop?"

"Umm... no thanks." I answered nervously. I just wanted to get out of here. This place has always creeped me out. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you call me up here?"

I just wanted to get out. This seemed to be taking forever. I bet the old coot was just trying to annoy me.

"Professor Snape has been making a potion for me. If you would be kind enough to give him this letter?"

"Oh, okay." So now I was a errand boy? "If that's all you needed..."

Sure it might've been rude, but I just wanted to go to bed. "That's all, thank you Mr. Malfoy." He grinned, but I paid no attention to that or the twinkle in his eye as I rushed out of the office. I'll take the dungeons over that place any day.

I ignored the desire to read the letter, and made my way to Snape's chambers. As his godson I had access to his private room and office. After checking his quarters I walked to the Slytherin common room.

Nope, wasn't there either. I even checked the bathroom. Which was stupid, because my godfather obviously wasn't human, and didn't have human needs. I've never seen him eat before! Never once in the millions of times he's stayed at the manor has he excused himself to go to the loo! I mean the list just keeps adding up!

Once, when I was seven I made a list of when all he's done something inhuman. Let's just say it was a extremely long list. Being heartless right at the top of it. Many times I've tried to surprise him... it hasn't happened yet.

Right then, I walked past the potions classroom. I heard a loud bang, and curiosity made me check. I most definitely wasn't expecting this. On the floor was the Gryffindor princess, sprawled on the hard stone, the idiot Neville, jaw almost touching the dungeon's floor, almost crying. And the alien, also known as Professor Snape checking Granger's pulse.

I walked in, worried about Granger (though I would never admit it). When the door slammed shut, Snape looked and me and yelled, "Hurry, get the nurse!"

* * *

When I returned with the nurse, we was blinded by a bright light. When it dimmed, instead of a 17 year old girl we saw what appeared to be a 5 year old. "Oh no," the nurse whispered. She seemed to know what was going on, and it didn't appear good.

All of a sudden mini-Hermione woke. She rubbed her eyes with her fists. All of a sudden she looked up. "Where's my mummy?" She started bawling.

Madam Pomfrey practically ran to her side to comfort her. She started explaining. "Luckily, I know this curse. It's called the Xeno's de-aging curse. I've never heard of it as a potion though. Usually it takes around a month to three months for it to wear off, but this is a unusual case. I'll have to check with St. Mungo's, and research. It may take even longer unfortunately."

Mini-Hermione stopped the water works long enough to ask, "Where's my mummy and daddy?"

"Honey, your parents will be here soon. They've just dropped you off for a little while."

"You 'omise?" As much as I hated to admit it, the midget was cute.

At that time she turned her amber eyes to me. "You're my new friend!" She declared as she attached herself to my leg. I was about to shake her off when I caught Madam Pomfrey's stern glare.

"Ummmm... okay, sure."

"My name's 'Mione, what's yours?"

"Ummm... Draco?" It came out more a question then a statement.

"Drakie, I'm hungry." To back up her comment, her stomach growled. Instead of being bothered by the name, I kinda liked it. Not that I ever would admit it though.

Snape, which I'd never noticed had left, came in with Dumbledore. "Mr. Malfoy, I see the child has taken a liken to you. And seeing as you are a head, I believe it would be best if you took care of Miss Granger."

"What? Dumbledore, he is only a boy, and still in school! You can't give him this much responsibility!"

"Professor, are you volunteering then?" Snape just glared at the man, but didn't say anything. I was too shocked to answer.

"Drakie! I'm hungie!"

"You wouldn't mind taking the child to dinner would you? I'll send a letter with everything you'll need."

"Okay..."

Holding the midget's hand, I started walking out the classroom when I heard a small voice. "Will you carry me?" Looking back at the class's closed door, I sighed, but picked up the light child.

As we walked to the Great Hall, she started asking questions. "Do you have a mummy and daddy? Where are we 'oing? Are you marriaged? Do you have a dawgie?"

I could barely answer before she started again. "Yes, to the Great Hall to eat, I'm definitely not 'marriaged', and no, no dog."

"Oh, I'm 'orry. Tell me 'bout your mummy and daddy."

"Well, my mother is Nacrissa, and she's not home a lot. My father's name is Lucius, and let's hope you never meet him." I mumbled the last part, but she apparently heard, because she asked, "Why? Is he not a nice peoples?"

"You could say that..."

All of a sudden she broke out in a grin. "Well you are a nice peoples. I like you."


	2. Chapter 2

After reaching the Head's common room, Hermione woke up. "Hey midget, you still hungry?"

"What did you call me?" She asked, still half asleep, but awake enough to put her hands on her hips. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I called you midget, why?"

"Humph."

"So your not hungry now?"

"Yes I'm hungwie! When is my mummy going to come? She fixes me crookies!"

"She'll come, but right now I only have a peanut and jelly sandwich, but if you don't want it..."

I have to admit, I was warming up to the kid. She was adorable. I've always thought the older Hermione was pretty, but she was a 'mudblood.' I never really cared about blood, but father did, and, well, I had to at least act like I did.

But sitting here watching younger-hermione eat, sprouting questions between bites, I couldn't care less about who her parents were.

"Do you have a wittle brother or sister?"

"Well," why I was about to tell a five year old, my best friends didn't even know (well except Blaise), I wasn't sure, "I have a little sister. She's seven, but no one knows."

"Can I play with her?" Midget looked happy at the prospect of a friend. But, I appeared apparently just deciding to be honest, smiled sadly and responded, "Well, you could, but the thing is she left."

"She left?" She looked confused so I continued. "Yeah, she left to go meet God."

"Really? My Granny did too! Maybe they'll see each other and become friends like us!"

"Yeah maybe." I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. We sat there in silence for a while, before she came over and stood next to me. She tried to climb onto my lap, so I lifted her up. She swung her legs, before resting her head on my chest.

"My Granny's name is Abawail, what's your sisters her name?"

"Cassiopeia."

"Oh, that's a pwetty name."

"Do you love her?"

"Very much."

"Do you love me?"

"Ye-" Wait, what?! What was he supposed to say? "Well, I haven't known you very long."

"Silly! My mummy read me a story about this giwl named Sindewella," I hadn't ever read a muggle book in my life, but i was pretty sure that wasn't her name, but i just listened to her blabber about 'Sindewella'.

All I understood was something about being attacked by mice driving a pumpkin, then being rescued by a 'pwince' with a shoe who danced around a fairy godmother. Yeah, that's why i didn't read muggle books... way too confusing.

That's when I noticed the letter on the table. It must be the letter Dumbledore promised. I started to get up, when two fists grabbed hold of my shirt. "No..." She mumbled. Noticing he she was almost asleep, I stood up, despite her protests, and realizing I didn't know the password to her room, dropped her gently on my bed.

I closed the door, before deciding to keep it open in case she needed anything. 'Wow, it's only been a few hours, and I'm already attached to the midget' I thought, slightly scared I cared so much for her.

The letter was short, thanking me for caring for Hermione, with a spell to shrink clothing. What clothing I was supposed to shrink was beyond me, seeing how I didn't know her password.

I rolled my eyes, before checking on midget again. I smiled slightly as she clutched the blanket to her chest. I quietly walked to the common room, grabbing a spare blanket, before going to sheep on the couch. I didn't even change clothes, who knew kids wore you out so much?

* * *

I realized I couldn't breathe. I gasped for a breath. Something was covering my face! I raised my hands and reached for the object. I couldn't open my eyes either, leaving me blind. My hand grabbed hold of something... a foot?

Finally she crawled off, "I was having trouble slweeping, and got lonely."

She looked so pitiful, I couldn't even be mad she tried to kill me. "Can I slweep with you?"

Unable of speech so early in the morning, I nodded and scooted over. She took the sign,and jumped up. Before I knew it, two small arms hugged me. "Thank you," she squeezed.

As I slowly drifted off to sleep, she started talking. And God knows, she'll never shut up. With her arms still around me, I tried to block her out. But to no avail, I never managed any more sleep that night.

Even once she stopped, and fell asleep, I couldn't sleep. I was racked with worry. What if I rolled over on her? What if she got hurt? She could fall off the couch!

I kept a arm over her all night, unable to sleep, just listening to her soft snores. What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

The next morning, Dumbledore had requested that I brought Hermione and visited him. I walked into the office, with a drowsy five-year old in my arms. I was still nervous about the room. I don't know what it was about it... it just made me nervous.

As soon as Hermione saw the Headmaster, she lifted her head of my chest (her new favorite pillow, apparently) and exclaimed, "You look just like my Uncle Ben!"

Dumbledore smiled, "Really? He must be a very interesting man."

"Yeah," and with that she launched into a story. I was too sleepy, staying up all night, that I couldn't even pay attention. When the room finally quieted down, he turned to me.

"Mister Malfoy, why don't I take care of the child, while you go to your classes?"

I couldn't find it in me to argue. As I stepped out of the office, I heard a voice yell out, "Bye Drakie!"

She's going to be the death of me.

* * *

After eating breakfast with Blaise and Pansy, not telling neither one of what happened yesterday. I'll tell Blaise when we was alone. I realized I halfway missed the midget.

We trudged to Charms sleepily. I fell down at my usual desk. Maybe I'll be able to get some sleep here. No such luck...

Potter and Weasley came stomping through the class. I had decided to change this year, so I tried to just ignore them. Hard to do when Weasley sticks a wand at your throat.

"What did you do, Malfoy!" Weasley shouted, Potter seemed reluctant, but eventually glared at me.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, and can you lower your wand?" They seemed shock, but didn't move.

"Tell me Malfoy!" At that time Professor Flitwick wobbled in, completely ignoring our situation. To tell the truth, he probably couldn't see over the desks.

Finally, after stepping on his stack of books, he looked over at us. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, if you would take your seats?"

Weasley glared, "After class," he whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes, I could take him any day.

Halfway through the class Dumbledore popped through the door. "Mister Malfoy, there's someone who would like to talk to you, if that's okay with you Professor?"

I didn't know who he was taking about. My parents didn't care enough to visit me when I was half dead in St. Mungo's, surely it wouldn't be them. I followed the Headmaster to the nursery when I spotted Hermione swinging her legs off one of the beds. Besides her was a man and woman, I guessed to be her parents.

They glared at me behind the midget's back. "Drakie!" Hermione shouted, running off toclutch my leg.

"How can you let him take care of our daughter? She's coming home with us!"


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" That was all I was able to say as the couple before me kept glaring.

"She needs to be home, with us!" The woman proclaimed.

"Mrs. Granger, I assure you that Mister Malfoy is extremely responsible, and as Madam Pomfrey said, she needs to be in school to get comfortable again with the surroundings." Snape proclaimed.

"She is our daughter, and we call the shots when it comes to our daughter!"

"I'm not leavin' Drakie!" Hermione suddenly burst.

Everyone turned to look at the small child. Her parents were shocked that she'd said that. But she wasn't finished scandalizing her parents. "He's my best fwiend in the whole world! And you can't make my leave my best fwiend!"

"Honey-"

"No! I'm staying with Drakie!"

Mr. Granger glared at me. Like I would ever be afraid of a muggle. I was hoping the midget would stay. I had grown to like her. You have to admit she was kinda cute. And while she wouldn't ever shut up, it only made her more adorable. How she'll grow up to punch me in the face was beyond me.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I realize that you're worried about your daughter. But as you can see, she has attached herself to Mister Malfoy," at this Hermione's mum made a face, "if you take her away from him, she'll despise you. I can have it arranged for you to stay, around a week, at the school, if you want."

They looked at each other before nodding. Oh I can't wait for these two to follow me around everywhere.

* * *

Everything started at lunch that day. While I was in class her parents took care of Hermione. I figured they would sit together at lunch, so I went and sat with Blaise. Him and Theo Nott was talking about the upcoming quidditch match when they came in.

They, apparently knowing Potter and Weasley, walked over to the two idiots. The whole hall gasped when they saw Mini-Hermione. All of a sudden everyone started whispering. "Is that Hermione Granger?"

"No way!"

"I can't believe it!"

Her parents looked uncomfortable at all the stares they was getting. "Look mummy! It's Drakie!" She pointed. Oh no, this can't be good.

Everyone's heads snapped to look at me. The midget broke free of her parent's grasps and ran over to me. The rest of the school looked shocked as she climbed up in my lap. "I've missed you." She snuggled against my chest.

I could just hear the sound of people's jaws hitting the floor. "I missed you too, midget."

I heard footsteps and looked up to see Potter and Weasley stomping our way. "'Mione! How could you!"

"I don't know you guys!" She looked confused. She looked up at my face. I glanced at Blaise, and he knew automatically what I wanted. He took Hermione, and I got up, dragging the angry duo out of the Great Hall. Whatever was going to happen I didn't want her to see.

When we got into the hallway, I was knocked against the wall. "What did you do, Malfoy?"

"I didn't do anything!"

Weasley pressed his wand against my temple. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" He screeched in my ear.

"Ron, calm down! He might not have done anything." Potter put his hand on Weasley's shoulder.

"Stay away from Hermione you Deatheater!" Weasley yelled, completely ignoring Potter.

Before I could deny the title, I heard a voice ask, "What's a Deatheater?"

* * *

Potter glanced at Weasley, "Ron, don't do this." He warned.

Weasley ignored him and went on, "It's a murderer."

"A mudwer?"

"They kill people, torture them, their heartless."

She looked at me, "Drakie? What's going on?"

I stood there, shocked that I was this affected over what Hermione thought of me. She's going to be right back to normal after a few months, not being able to remember any of this. Why does the hurt expression on her face bother me so much?

I was faintly aware of Blaise grabbing Hermione, trying to calm her down. I heard her crying all the way down the hall.

"Great job Ron, really!" Potter said sarcastically, before walking away.

I saw red, and completely forgot about changing. I sshoved Weasley against the wall, lifting him by his collar. I didn't even think about magic, forgetting the wand in my pocket. I pulled my fist back, punching him in the jaw.

He howled, tackling me to the ground. Punching me in the stomach, chest, head, anywhere he could reach, he didn't notice when I rolled over. I kneed him in the gut, then slammed his head onto the hard stone floor.

His eyes rolled back, but he quickly recovered. He pushed me off and started running towards one of the knight's armour that lined the dark hallway. He grabbed the sword in its arm. I finally reached for my wand, unsure if he actually had enough guts to cut me.

I checked all my pockets when I realized it must've fallen out during our scuffle. Weasley didn't seem to be slowing down as he raised the sword even higher... This can't be good.

* * *

Blaise P.O.V.

I was going to kill the Weasel. Not only did he make me have to deal with a sobbing child, but he hurt my best mate. Though he would never admit it, I knew Draco had a thing for Granger. It's one it those things only best mates could tell.

I was slightly nervous about what Draco would do. He could be slightly dramatic. Okay, very dramatic. Extremely dramatic.

The child was still blubbering, and I don't know what to do-I'm not very good with kids. "Don't listen to him, Draco wouldn't ever hurt anyone like that." That's the best I could come up with.

She sniffed, but quit crying long enough to ask, "Then why would he lie about Drakie?"

How did I get in this situation? Here I was, comforting a muggle-born that was 17, but in a 5 year olds body. Yup, the world was ending. "Well... you see... Draco's... I mean Drakie's dad isn't a very good person, and... sometimes people blame him for his dad's mistakes..."

She looked up, "Can we go see Drakie?" She sniffed.

I wasn't sure what to do, but I just nodded and placed her on my shoulders. She laughed, "Look how tall I am!"

I just smiled and we began our search for 'Drakie.' After we looked almost everywhere for him, I decided to check the hall way to the Great Hall, but surely he wouldn't still be there. I was about to turn around when I stepped in something sticky.

"What in the world?"

"Drakie!" Hermione cried.

I looked down. There was my best mate in a pool of his own blood...


	4. Chapter 4

Draco's P.O.V

I woke to the feel of scratchy sheets. This definitely wasn't my bed, with silk sheets. I tried to open my eyes, but to no avail, they stayed closed. What? That's when I felt it. My stomach felt like it was on fire.

Not only that, but most of my body was throbbing with pain. I wish I could've remembered what had happened. The last thing I could recall was the stupid Weasel telling Hermione I was a killer. I been groaned out loud at the thought.

"Madam Pomfrey, he's awake!" I heard my best mate Blaise shout. Just what I wanted, more people gawking at me, then what was probably already, and awful potions.

I still struggled with opening my eyes, when I heard the pattering of little feet. Surely that wasn't the nurse (she wasn't the lightest thing), but Hermione was no doubt avoiding me. I didn't know why I was so upset. She would just go right back to hating me as soon as she returned to normal.

No matter what I said there was a hope that our relationship might change. In fact, if I was completely honest, I've had that hope for years now. But then again, I've never been known for being honest.

I heard _her_ voice, causing me to abruptly sit up, making a sharp pain go through my body. "Drakie! I'm so sworry! It's all my fwault!" It was all I could do to understand her between sobs.

"No honey, it's not your fault. It's mine, if I didn't-" I was cut off by the door shutting, no doubt Blaise leaving.

"Does it hurt? Are you going to be okay?" She lowered her voice to a whisper, "Are you going to die?"

"No, I feel fine, I'm going to be okay don't worry, and don't think you can get rid of me this fast!"

She took my hand and giggled. "It don't even hurt a little?"

I lifted her onto my chest. "Nope, you chased all the pain away," I heard her giggle again, but was still unable to see.

"Drakie, gwess what I did today!"

"What?"

"Gwess!"

I laughed, "You flew to Africa?"

"Nooooo! In Uncle Snape's class-"

"Wait what? You went to class?"

"Pay attwention! Yes, Bumblebee took me!"

"Bumblebee?"

She sighed, "Yes, our fwiend!"

"Oh, Blaise?"

"NO! Bumblebee!"

I couldn't help but laugh when I imagined Blaise's face at being called 'Bumblebee.' But what really amused me was 'Uncle Snape.' But seeing how the Midget already seemed upset, I just nodded along.

"So Teddy-"

"Who's Teddy?"

"You mean Theo?"

She gently hit me on the shoulder. "Shhh!" She rolled over to lay beside me on the rough hospital bed, using my arm as a pillow.

"So anyway, she continued, "Teddy let me use his stick while he was cooking," Cooking? Stick? Was I the only one having trouble keeping a strait face? "And I got to wave it awound and everything!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" She continued telling me all about her day, sounding so excited until she got to talking about finding me in the hallway.

"I thought you was rweally hurt!" She sniffed, using my shirt as a tissue. After assuring her that I was fine, I heard her familiar soft snores.

* * *

I used the spare time, while the midget was sleeping to try to remember what had happened. Madam Pomfrey came and checked up on me several times during the night. She had given me something for my eyesight, which evidently helped open my eyes.

All I remembered was... Weasley? I wanted to say we got in some fight, but that didn't explain the cut on my stomach. What had happened?

Sometime during the night Blaise had sneaked into the Hospital Wing, talking with me in hushed voices, to not wake Hermione or alert the nurse.

"Draco, it was awful. I didn't get there in time, there was blood everywhere." He seemed to be the one in need of being cared for, other than me.

"I highly doubt it was all yours though... so much blood," he seemed pretty shooked up.

"Did Hermione see anything?"

"She just saw your face. Someone tried to drag you behind a tapestry, to hide you I guess. I made sure she didn't see anything." I nodded, shocked someone would try to kill me at Hogwarts.

"I just remember getting in a fight with the Weasel... He wouldn't try to kill me, would he?" As much as I hated to admit it, Gryffindors was too... kind to really hurt someone. Well most of them, Weasley included.

"That's what I thought, but I just don't know," Blaise answered. He covered his face with his hands.

He looked up at the sound of footsteps. "I'm sorry Drakie, but I gotta go."

"Not you too!" I groaned, automatically looking down at Hermione.

"What can I say? It catches on," Blaise grinned, following looking to the child. "You really like her, don't you?"

"Yeah," she hadn't let go of my arm yet, and it's went completely numb. But I didn't want to wake her, so I kept still. I didn't notice Blaise leave until a few minutes later.

I sighed and placed my head on the pillow. This is going to be a long night. My stomach hurt like crap, I bruised all over, and every time I moved I felt light headed and dizzy.

But then I looked down at the angel in my arms. It would be worth it, even if I had to go through this a thousand times, just to have her near me.

But then again, it would be extremely nice if whoever had done this was even more injured then me. Whether it was Weasley or whoever, I couldn't help but want them to at least have a black eye or something.


End file.
